Dance Backwards
by Bobsayshimh
Summary: The third (or fourth) of my Falcon fics. Well your going to have to read it becuase I really suck at summaries.
1. Default Chapter

Falcon Intro

Falcon two years later:

Falcon has dyed her hair blonde and has taken off about ten pounds (she looks reeeeeeeeeeeally skinny). She had Henry's child nine months after leaving the titans (well DUH!). She had a girl whom she named Hannah. She joined teh Russian ballet under the name Enna Nosyarg (Anne Grayson backwards). Enna is an international hit and is headed towards NYC to do a big performance.Hannah has no idea who her mother _really_ is or was.(although she has been raised to speak Russian and English)

The titans two years later:

After Falcon left, Raven somforted Beast Boy. After spending alot of timetogether, talking they relized they loved each other. Each has had their heart broken and each knew a loved one who had been raped. Starfire and Robin continue to date and Cyborg finally got up the nerve to ask Bumblebee out. The three happy couples are going on a triple date...

to the ballet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Irreconcilable Reunion

I am finally updating this story! Yay! I just really wanted to finish it off.

"Beast Boy get your butt out here, we're going to be late!" Raven yelled at her boyfriend.

"I'm going as fast as I can but, but…"

"But what?" Raven asked in detest.

"Something's not right about this…"Beast Boy said sheepishly. Raven walked into the room to find Beast boy facing into his closet, away from her, fidgeting with something.

"Right about what?" Raven asks, slightly worried. Beast Boy turns around quickly.

"This tie something just isn't right." Beast Boy smiles, Raven looks annoyed for a second and then gives in.

"It looks fine. Come one lets go. They're all waiting for us and we're going to be late." Beast Boy just stares at her. "What?"

"You look…great." Beast Boy said in bemusement. Raven blushes.

"Thanks…uh umm Starfire and Bee helped me pick it out…it's uhh…come on we're going to be late"

"Just one last thing."

"What?"

"This." Beast Boy grabs her and gives her a light kiss on the lips. A slight pang of guilt twiches in the far away trenches of his mind, but he ignores it.

"Come one silly, "Raven says putting her hand on his chest "we're going to be late."

"Would you stop saying that we are not going to be late." With that Beast Boy grabs Raven's hand, and leads her out of his room, down the hall and into the lobby of Titan's tower, Where Starfire and Robin, and Cyborg and Bumble Bee are waiting for them patiently…mostly.

"What took you so long BB we're going to be late." Cyborg says.

"I wish people would stop saying that." BB groaned.

"Come on Beast Boy, we've got to go." Robin said, as usual the voice of reason.

"OK I'm driving" Beast Boy said reaching for the keys.

"No way I'm driving!" Cyborg yells.

"But I want to drive!" Beast boy whined

"Oh dear" Raven groaned in the background.

"Who's car is it?" Cyborg asks.

"yours…" Beast Boy unwillingly admits.

"OK problem solved then." The other five Titans follow Cyborg out of the tower with their respective dates.

Once the titans arrive at the ballet, it's five minutes till curtain.

"I told you we were going to be late." Raven said to Beast Boy.

"We are not late, technically we are early." Beast Boy said as they walked down the isle to their front row seats.

"Beast Boy!" Raven gets ready to yell at him.

"Friends we have arrived at our row!" Starfire chirps in. Indeed they had arrived at their row.

"Wow, these are really great seats, how'd you get them Bee?" Robin asked Bumble Bee.

"I used to date the lights guy." Cyborg looks at her questioningly "_used_ to, as in not anymore" He continues to look at her. "Oh would you just sit down!" He smiled finally reassured.

"Enna come!" An older woman becons a child toward he, and they take their seat right next to the Titans, front row center. The young girl, referred to as Enna, sits next to Beast Boy, with the older woman sitting next to her. She looks up at the green boy and smiles. Beast Boy smiles back, but then suddenly looks forward. Something in her eyes reminded him of something…of someone.

"Are you ok Beast Boy?" Raven asked worriedly.

"yeah I'm fine" and he gave her a sheepish grin.

"But-"

"shhh the ballet is starting." With that the titans all stared up at the stage. As the talking died down as the music rose. As the house lights dimmed to dark the stage lights went up to reveal a young blonde girl not much older than 17 or 18, center stage, head up and her arm above her head. She begins to dance beautifully, entrancing the full house. Other dancers join her, but none surpass her talent, or energy. Lift after lift, turn after turn, she executes all beautifully, and before the titans know it the show is over. The whole crowd roars with applaud, as the dancers file on stage for their bows.

"Oh My God, that was amazing" Beast Boy said to raven, at the same time clapping frantically.

"I know that lead dancer was so good, who was she?"

"Enna Nosyarg, she's a world renowned Russian dancer, and she's only 17 years old." Bumble Bee said answering raven's question."

"Yay! Yay!" the little girl next to beast boy stid up in her seat and started jumping and clapping.

"Hannah come down from there" The older woman sitting with her said sternly. All the dancers bowed, and then the stars came up one by one. When Enna Nosyarg came up for her bow the crowed went wild. Flowers were tossing from everywhere.

"Can I have the flowers now Nanny! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease" The little girl begged. Beast Boy detected the slightest russian accent.

"No you will give them to her after the show!" The older woman said, beast boy hadn't noticed it before, but she had a VERY thick russian accent.

"But I wanna throw the flowers at mommy too!" Hannah whined. Beast Boy sat there in amazment, this dancer was a mother! To this young girl? Who reminded him so much of…

"NO AFTER THE SHOW!" The nanny yelled at Hannah.

"hey lady why don't you let her throw one flower at her?"

"Gangly Green Boy why do you not mind your own buissness! Come on Hannah we're going!" The old woman grabbed the little girl by her hand.

"Sorry I tried" Beast Boy whispered to her as she left. The entire company lined the stage to take one final bow. And then the lights went up, and people started to file out of the theatre. The Titans stood up and filed out behind the little girl and her nanny. Suddenly the little girl turned around and ran down the isle and dashed towards the stage.

"Mommy!" She screamed as she lept up the steps onto the stage. Enna just smiled and caught her daughter in her arms.She gave her a big hug and kiss and then placed her on the ground.

"Did you enjoy the show tonight?" Enna asked Hannah.

"yeah! I sat next to this nice green man, look he's in the isle!" hannah looked to Beast Boy and waved, as he waved back, Enna looked up, and shocked by the face she saw waving at her daughter. She fell back and passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

No Introduction Needed

"MOMMY!" Hannah screamed, the exiting audience turned to see what all the noise was bout and gasped when they saw the star of the show unconscious on stage.

"Miss Nosyarg!" The Older woma hicthed up her skirt and ran towards the stage.

"Oh my what happened!" Starfire asked worriedly.

"Probably passed out from lack of eating. You see Starfire, many ballet dancers have a problem called anorexia…"

"Don't you dare call her anorexic! Don't you dare! You know nothing about her you filthy American boy, with your sill black mask, what secrets is _it _ hiding." The nany said stopping briefly as she made her way towards the stage. Robin didn't get a chance to reply, she had taken off farther towards the stage. "Miss Nosyarg, she said" hitting her gently on the cheek, trying to wake her up, by this time Hannah was hysterically crying.

"Mommy! Mommy wake up"! She screamed through her sobs shaking her mother violently.

"Hannah get away!" the nanny said pushing her aside. The titans had made their way towards the stage (like the rest of the auditorium to see what was going on). It became pure chaos. Everybody was trying to get on stage to see what was going on many people got separated. Raven looked to her right and saw Beast Boy wasn't there, she started calling his name. Suddenly a booming voice came fromt eh side of the stage

"Hey lady! Her mom just dropped down and fainted this kid is freaked, help her." Beast Boy said to the nanny, the roar dulled.

"You do not know what you are talking about, I told you to leave us alone you disgusting misshapen…"

"Hey lady, I can help her, my parents were doctors, why don't you take care of the kid?" Reluctantly the nanny backed away, and Beast Boy checked for a pulse. He put his ear to her heart. "She's still alive" he reasssured the little girl. "don't worry." He started performing CPR. He pressed down on her abdomen three times and then blew air into her lungs. After doing this to her a few times she coughed and was revived, but weak. She looked up into her rescuers eyes and said

"Beast Boy?" Beast Boy dropped her down in befuddlement. He wondered how she knew his name. She fell with a thud onto her back, but was ok.

"MOMMY!" hannah ran over to her and gave her a big tearful hug.

"It's ok Hannah, I'm fine."

"Miss Nosyarg I tried to help but"

"I know Ezmerelda I'm fine lets just go back to my dressing room."

"You sure you don't want a paramedic to check you out, we can call one for you." Beast Boy said "Robin call an ambulance" Enna immediately turned to look at the maked boy, and tears started to fillup in her eyes.

"No that won't be necessary, come Hannah" She put her hand out for her daughter and walked off into the wings and out backstage.

"Ok the show iz over! Move it!" Ezmerelda beckoned everybody to leave the theatre "especially you, you…"

"Going" Beast Boy said and stormed off stage to join his friends. The Titans left the theater and were standing in the lobby.

"Oh! With all the excitement I almost forgot." Bumblebee said digging in her purse.

"What is it Bee?" Cyborg asked.

"I got us back stage passes."

"Do you think they'll still let us backstage after what just happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"After what you just did for her, how could they not!" Raven said.

"Ok then. Lets go" Robin said, steering Starfire and the rest of the group towards the backstage area.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Miss Nosyarg" Robin asked as he knocked on her door.

"yes?" a young girl's voice answered, obviously not Enna Nosyarg's.

"Is this the little girl who was sitting next to me? " Beast Boy asked.

"maybe" the little girl laughed, with a slight giggle.

"Is your mommy there?" he asked her

"We have a pass." Beast Boy answered.

"Mommy some people want to come into see you, they say they have a pass."

"Then let them in."

"ok!" And with that Hannah opened the door and revealed a large dressing room to the titans. Enna Nosyarg was siting away from the door at her vanity mirror, in black yoga pants, her leotard and a dancer's wrap. She was taking of her makeup, and looked up into the mirror to see the six titans stanfing in her doorway. She froze. They didn't seem to recognize her. She re gathered herself. And put on her biggest smile and turned around.

"It's always nice to meet my fans." She said, "and who might you all be" she asked as if she didn't already know.

"I am Starfire, I greatly enjoyed your performance tonight." Starfire said with a larger than life grin. Enna walked over and shook her hand.

"I'm Robin"

"Cyborg nice to meet you"

"Bumble Bee, pleasure to finally meet you, I'm one of your biggest fans."

"You are?" Cyborg asked her.

"Yes I told you this last night"

"Oh…"

"I'm Raven, you're very talented." Raven said.

"Why thank you." Falcon said and she shook all of their hands. Then she reached Beast Boy who stuck out his hand. To be shaken.

"I'm Beast Boy, I'm the one who just saved your life." He said with a cocky grin. Raven glared at him. Enna began to reach out her hand to him, but quickly retracted it.

"What? I don't bite….at least not strangers." Enna's disposition suddenly changed.

"Yes well thank you for stopping by, but I really am very tired and-" she was pushing them out of the door.

"Wait we just want to talk to you." Robin said.

"Really I must get some rest."

"We just want to know what happened tonight after the show." Bumble Bee pleaded.

"Please. I am very sorry, but you must leave now." Enna continued to motion them out of the door, but they wouldn't listen. Suddenly she stopped and closed her eyes, she randomly entered one of their minds, unaware of who's it was and told them to leave, and take their friends with him. Then she left, and opened her eyes. "Please leave me alone."

"Come on guys lets go." Robin said

"Yeah let's not bother Miss Nosyarg any more"Starfire agreed.

"OK let's go" Cyborg said, Bumble Bee nodded her head in agreement.

"Fine, have a nice night." Raven said

"Bye Miss Nosyarg" Beast Boy said and closed the door behind him. Enna a sighed and said uner her breath that was close. Suddenly the door flew open

"FALCON!"


End file.
